Izhevsk Mechanical Works
Izhevsk Mechanical Works ( ) ( ) or IZhMASh (ИЖМАШ) is a weapons manufacturer based in Izhevsk, founded in 1807 at the decree of Tsar Alexander I, and is now one of the largest corporations in its field. It makes the famous Kalashnikov series of assault rifle, along with a host of other Russian arms, including medium cannons, missiles, and guided shells. Izhmash also produces other goods, such as motorcycles and cars. Products Motocycles and automobiles The first IZh motorcycle was the IZh 1 of 1928; a 1200cc across-the-frame V-twin with shaft drive, designed by the Soviet engineer Pyotr Vladimirovich Mokharov (1888–1934). The IZh automobiles were copies of Moskvitch models 412 and later AZLK-2138 and 2140, until the IZh-2126 Oda. The Oda, bore a very close resemblance to the Moskvitch AZLK-2141 Aleko, but had a completely different rear-wheel drive design. AZLK 412 based IZh models, which were completely IZh own designs were 2715, 27151, 2125 and 21251. 2125 was built until 1982, when it was facelifted along with IZh 412 IE, 2715 and 27121. The newer version of 2125 was named 21251. All of the IZh own models were based on AZLK 412 and the bodyshell(with the exception of the rear part, witch were different on 2715/27151 and 2125/21251) along with mechanical parts were direct copies of AZLK 412. Now, IZh produces one Kia model and two Lada models. Between 1973 and 1979 IZh was one of the makes marketed by SATRA in the United Kingdom as Cossack motorcycles; the Planeta and Jupiter models.http://www.russianmotorcycles.co.uk/russian_motorcycle_uk_history.htmRussianMotorcycles Cossack Motorcycles (Retrieved 30 November 2006) Izh Motorcycles now produces 4 Motorcycles the Yunker, Planet 5, Jupiter,and Cornet. All having 350cc Two Stroke engines except the Cornet having a 50cc. The motors are Liquid cooled on the Yunker and Jupiter. There are also Special Purpose motorcycles for police, cargo carry, and a "Swamp Rover" all based on other production models. A 650cc Rotax-powered Sport the PS-S 650 Rotax, and what appears to be an updated Planet 5 aptly called Planet 7 are apparently entering production soon. Upwards of 11 million motorcycles have been produced by the IZh. Firearms Their products are currently in use in a wide variety of countries, ranging from well established countries such as the United Kingdom, Germany and France to the developing countries of Asia, Africa and Latin America. The biathlon rifles include the 7-3/7-3A youth/women's models as well as the 7-4 and 7-4A men's model. They have been used in Europe and the USA. Weaponry Small arms * AK-47, AKM, AK-74, AN-94, AK-101,AK-107,AK-103 series assault rifles * Saiga-12 semi-automatic shotgun * Saiga semi-automatic rifle * Dragunov sniper rifle * Bizon-2 submachinegun * Mosin-Nagant M1891, M1891/30, M1907, M38 Carbine, M44 Carbine - bolt action rifles and carbines * Pistolet Makarova/IJ-70 semi-automatic pistol Cannons and ammunition * GSh-30-1 cannon * "Krasnopol" guided shell Other products * IT-42 precision lathes * Gas meters * Small arms repair stations External links * Official Izhmash website * Izh Auto official site * Russian State Export Corporation homepage * Izh Motorcycle official site * Izh Motorcycle official site * AutoSoviet: Izh Moto * AutoSoviet: Izh Avto Sources Category:Companies established in 1807 Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Russia Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of the Soviet Union Category:Firearms manufacturers in Russia Category:Motorcycle manufacturers of Russia Category:Companies of Russia Category:Izhevsk Category:Defence companies of the Soviet Union de:Ischmasch fi:IŽ fr:IZh id:IZhMASh nl:Izh no:IZH pl:Iżewskij Mechaniczeskij Zawod pt:IZH ru:Ижевский машиностроительный завод sv:IZH